


Emotionless

by imera



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bets, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk, Kirk bets Spock he can make him react, but not like the last time; he didn't think Spock would actually agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Inspired by yeaka when she said something I can't remember right now.
> 
> My FIRST Star Trek fiction! So excited.

Every time Kirk drank, things happened. Most times it was things like starting fights, or failing miserably at flirting with girls; the times he scored with girls they were just as drunk as he was, or simply admired his bad boy image.

It happened -once or twice- that bets were made while drunk, and no matter how much alcohol he drank, he never used that as a reason not to go through with the bet. Normally others had more brain than he did, and didn’t consent, so when Spock -the one man Kirk never in a million light years believed would agree to something as stupid- accepted Kirk’s challenge, he thought it was a dream. It wasn’t until Spock turned up outside his door late the next day that Kirk understood just how real it was.

Kirk stared at Spock’s body as he laid on his back on Kirk’s bed, gagged, arms tied above his head, legs spread, almost pleading to be released, but never backing down.

It was a bet, and no matter how many comments Spock made about the degrading position he was placed in, as well as how inappropriate the situation and bet was, Kirk refused to untie him; after all, he had agreed. It was because he didn’t stop talking that Kirk gagged him.

“Let’s see if you’re strong enough to keep the emotions at bay after everything I plan to do to you.” Spock tried to speak, but all Kirk heard was moaning. Kirk tried to act normal when he felt his blood rush down to his cock by watching Spock in his submissive position.

Pulling out the medical scissors Kirk _borrowed_ from Bones, Kirk grabbed the edge of Spock’s shirt and slowly cut his way up Spock’s chest.

The former captain tried to push his body deeper into the mattress, away from the scissors. “Don’t fear, I won’t cut you, that’s not the kind of reaction I want.”

Spock looked slightly calmer, but he still tried to pull away from the scissors. He must have remembered their bet because he quickly regained control over his emotions.

Reaching the top, Kirk opened the shirt, staring at Spick’s chest. After he was pleased, he straddled Spock, and let his fingers track the bone outlines he could see beneath the greenish skin. He loved the way Spock fought to stay quiet, to hide his emotions.

Kirk smiled before he leaned down, opening his mouth and licked his way from Spock’s belly button to his left nipple, softly brushing a finger against the soft nib; still no reaction. Not giving up yet, Kirk continued to kiss his way up Spock’s chest, reaching the delicate neck Kirk often wished he could break in the beginning when Spock acted superior to them all.

Reaching the ear, Kirk nibbled on the earlobe, paying attention to Spock’s emotions, which never changed. He continued with the ear, licking his way up the base, reaching the pointy top before going down again, returning to Spock’s neck.

While he kissed the neck, and softly bit the skin, Kirk rolled his hips, pushing his hard cock against Spock’s, smirking when he felt the Spock’s hardening prick. It wouldn’t be long till he’d win, he knew it, and he was sure Spock knew it.

Continuing like that, rolling his hips, kissing and biting Spock’s neck and ears, running his hands over the naked chest below him. He listened intently, noticing the simple changes in Spock’s breathing, and the way he tried to pull away from Kirk.

Spock was strong; he continued to fight Kirk’s attempts half an hour before his body betrayed his mind. In the end Kirk was as hard as a rock, and Spock wasn’t in any better condition. Kirk knew he’d win soon, even if Spock was still quiet.

Kirk’s determination to make Spock react eventually paid off. Suddenly, without warning, Spock pushed back, rubbing his hard cock against Kirk’s, mirroring his movements and moaning like a willing partner.

Knowing he’d won, Kirk removed the gag, wanting to hear every sweet sound that escaped Spock’s lips.

Together, they continued to rub against each other until neither one could hold back and came, almost at the same time. Kirk kissed Spock, loving the vibrating moans that filled his mouth. Slowly his pulse returned to normal and he could watch Spock without feeling dizzy.

When they were done, Kirk lay down next to Spock. “I won,” he eventually said.

“You did,” Spock replied, not sounding too disappointed, or surprised.

Arching an eyebrow, Kirk stared at the man that he believed he knew. He was certain he’d make the Vulcan agree to the bet. Thinking back, he easily recognized the way Spock manipulated the situation. “This was a setup, wasn’t it?”

Spock didn’t reply, instead a smile spread across his face, letting Kirk know that even though he’d won their bet, Spock had played him.


End file.
